


Home, Hope & Healing

by trancer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month, Eliza Danvers visits her husband's grave. Today, there's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Hope & Healing

Twenty-eights years ago, Eliza Danvers made a commitment. All these years later, nothing's changed. Once a month, she visits his grave. To replace the flowers, sit on her knees as she tells him about her life and their two daughters. Today, Eliza might have been running late but she was never planning to miss her day with Jeremiah.

The last thing Eliza expected was company.

Her youngest, bathed in the golden light of the setting sun, in her suit and cape, hands clasped, head bowed, standing before Jeremiah's grave.

Eliza doesn't say a word. She knows Kara can hear her approaching. She just steps next to her youngest, presses her lips to Kara's temple, drapes an arm around Kara's shoulders. Shoulders Eliza can feel the weight of the world pressing down on.

There's a stutter in Kara's chest, Kara swallowing the tears threatening to flow. "You taught her how to protect me," she exhales, those shoulders sagging. "He died protecting me. I'm Supergirl, now. I can protect myself. Alex doesn't need to protect me anymore." With a swallow, she lifts and turns her head, eyes welling with tears as she meets Eliza's gaze. "How do I get her to stop?"

"Oh, sweetie." A sigh, a hard swallow, another kiss to Kara's temple. "Alex is your big sister. She'll always protect you."

"But, I'm the indestructible one."

Eliza can't keep her face from melting, or stop the tears from welling in her own eyes. "No, sweetie, you're not. As much as you want to protect the world, you can't do it alone. Alex.." Eliza pauses, swallowing that choking sob, "we'll _all_ be here, at your side. You protect the world. We protect you. Even if you weren't trying to protect the world, we'll always be by your side, trying to protect you. That's family. This is _your_ family."

The words are enough to make Kara turn, curling into Eliza's embrace. "I don't want Alex to get hurt because of me."

"Of course you don't. Just remember, even if you didn't have powers, Alex would do any and everything to keep you safe. That's what big sisters do," Eliza chuckles. "Just like little sisters try to do everything in their power to keep their big sisters safe." Eyes glancing at the headstone, Eliza tightens her embrace. "He's proud of you, Kara. _All_ your parents are proud of you."

Words of encouragement that don't cause Kara to break, as much as no longer able to keep the tears from flowing. 'My sweet, little girl' Eliza whispers and coos. Like she did all those years before, all the times and years after, expressing her love with a touch, a tight embrace and gentle kisses.

The moments turn to minutes, but Eliza never reduces her hold. Keeps Kara close, lets every tear fall, feels every sob shuddering Kara's chest. Until it all slows to a halt. And Eliza leans back with a smile to meet Kara's eyes. "Ready to go home for a slice of chocolate pecan pie?"

They turn, Kara giving a little goodbye wave to Jeremiah's headstone. Eliza follows suit, blowing a kiss to the man who's always been by her side..

And a kiss for the family they created.


End file.
